


Stuck

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Outing, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Short, a hex gone right, lily is a matchmaker, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: A hex gone right - Remus is stressed out and Sirius loves it.





	Stuck

They could not figure out which spell Lily had used. Madame Pomfrey had not given it a real try, but instead found their punishment fitting and hilarious.

Ever since the other marauders had figured out Remus' "furry little problem", Sirius had started to challenge his friend to little games of strength - just so he could proclaim to have defeated a werewolf. James found it hilarious, of course, although he could not bring himself to the same degree of insensitivity. It wasn't helping that Remus refused him most of the time: "Are you a wolf or a chicken"? That damn mischievous Black smile. Remus just could not bear the physical attention of his handsome friend anymore. The constant nudging and tackling had messed further with his already messy dreams.  
In an attempt to resolve this issue once and for all Remus had lured Sirius into an arm wrestling match, something so outrageous muggelish that the notorious marauder could not refuse. Remus had not even planned on winning, but Sirius sometimes was just so infuriating. So it was definitely his fault when their hands slipped and caused a chain reaction resulting in the spilling of pumpkin juice over Lily's essay on the Declaration of Vampire Rights. Her fast and unspoken hex directly met their still entangled hands and they had not been able to detach them since.

"Is it really so bad to be stuck with me?" Remus had not talked to Sirius since his miserable attempt to dissolve the hex by changing in Padfoot had caused them to trip over - Remus bruising his already bad shoulder. Now they where lying in Remus bed, him trying not to think about the next morning when they would be forced to hold hands at breakfast. It should not have been LIKE THIS. Also, not thinking about the possibility to close the gap between them. No sleep then, he thought to himself, with a deep and grumpy sigh.

James and Peters constant giggles had been replaced by their snoring. Remus shoulder still hurt and he shifted his body to release some of the pain, without closing the wide gap to Sirius, gasping when it did not work. Sirius must have misread this as another unnerved sigh (of which there had been quite a few in the last hours).  
"Oh for fuck sake, Moony. I will cut my arm of when you think it's so unbearable to be stuck in bed with me."  
This made Remus laugh. Whenever he had imagined being stuck in bed with Sirius it had not been because of a hex. "My shoulder hurts, you fucking moron"  
"Oh ... should I... I could ..." Sirius sat up straight abruptly, lifting up Remus with him and then drawing closer. "Which one is it?"  
Remus knew it was a bad idea but the sweetness in his friend's voice overwhelmed him.  
"Left"  
Sirius shifted behind him.  
They had managed to change into pyjama bottoms, but because of their circumstance still wore their smart white shirts. Still, Sirius could feel some swelling beneath the stiff fabric just underneath the shoulder plate.  
"Accio murtlap"  
A small tin full of the healing lotion came flying through a small crack in the drawn red velvet curtains surrounding the bed.

Without asking, Sirius started to unbutton Remus' shirt from behind, just enough to reach into it.  
The lotion instantly brought comfort and this time Remus' sigh was one of relief. A feeling that was not lasting, because, without the pain to complain about, he instantly became even more aware of his situation. Suddenly, Remus felt reminded that this had been exactly the reason why he tried to prevent physical contact with Sirius, to begin with.  
Without making it seemed to rushed he tried to move away from Sirius, whose breath in his neck made him all dizzy, not to mention his gallant hand still skin to skin with his. The grip tightened.

Sirius was not strictly known for thinking before speaking, but now his words seemed more carefully: "Why is it that you always move away from me?"  
"Oh for heaven's sake. We are hexed together aren't we?"  
"If I had known that's the excuse I need, I would not have resorted to tackling you"  
Remus thoughts spiraled. Was it just him or seemed the room awfully quiet. This was it. He finally got Sirius into bed ... .

"Wait a sec, I have an idea .."  
Sirius had removed his free hand from under the shirt and was now fiddling with the murtlap essence again.  
"Oh that girl, I am going to kill her"  
A strange sensation went to Remus' body as Sirius detached his trapped hand from their, what had seemed, never-ending handshake. "She tampered with muggle inspired magic again - super glue handshake? We really have to forbid James to talk with her about practical jokes".

Remus looked at his now released hand, not believing that he had been attached to Sirius for some hours and had not even paused to enjoy one bit of it.

"Too soon?"  
That Black smile again. "I think I could replicate it if you want a second chance". Sirius gripped Remus' hand again but instead of performing the hex he pulled Remus in. Their faces were inches apart. "Just heads up, I am going to kiss ... ". Sirius could not even finish his warning. Remus had already moved towards him, closing that final gap between their lips.

Sirius scent rushed through Remus' nose, his taste, his hands. This was it. This was what he wanted since the day Sirius started to grow his hair out and became the most attractive wizard of history. That damn Black smile.  
But Sirius pulled away. Remus opened his eyes to find his crush looking at him suspiciously. Oh no, not the thought spirals again. "Remus?", he was holding his stare but barely keeping it up. "Can we just pretend that we did not need a hex from Lily to finally start snogging?"  
"I actually think she deserves this and also I am going to give her all my money as a thank you gift".  
"Well then, just kiss me again"  
\-----

"Hiya Lily, enjoying breakfast?", Remus was really good at hiding his excitement.  
Lily glanced up, one hand still engaged in rewritting her essay, the other holding a buttered toast: "Hey Boys, still not figured out the counter spell?"  
Sirius was much worse at sounding severe, beaming with happiness: "Well you are just way to clever for us. Seems like we are going to be stuck together forever"  
Lily smiled into her coffee mug: "Oh what a pity", then, more suspicious, glanced at the again. "Wait a moment... Sirius, why are your lips swollen. Remus ... Is this a fucking love bite above your collar? Oh for fuck sake, you are just holding hands aren't you? FINALLY ..."


End file.
